gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluestar'sSecondDeputy/Archive001
2009 Messages Hey StarClan! Come PWN teh n00b! Yes, we mean you, ! :Welcome to GigglerCats Wiki! We are total PWN-supporters and obey StarClan! *Remember to pay respect to the admins. They are disciples of StarClan, and you don't want to make StarClan mad. *Often look at policies and create articles. Not doing this will piss off StarClan. *Always sign with ~~~~. It will...well, you get the point. Enjoy you're stay! Grocery 00:02, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Quote of the Week Hi Kyra. I need you and Shaf to be in charge of changing the Quote of the Week on the mainpage when I'm gone. Grocery 18:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I've wrote some for the next couple of weeks. I just need you and Shaf to swap them out when the week's over. Grocery 21:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Because it was cool. Grocery 21:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) 'Tis Time for the Gathering! Hey . I'd like to invite you to our upcoming Gathering. Please see the link for more info. Grocery 18:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks! I have the same thing on my Warriors Wiki one.--Shaf Girl 22:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Goosefeather I guess I could put you as his mate.--Shaf Girl 02:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lol, wow thanks. Ahh, I have not been here in awhile...-- MouseyLoveClan 22:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Gathering I know. Grocery 22:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Messages Art contributer Sure I would love to contribute fan art! --Thornpathtogehodou 06:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey I'll try. Sparrowsong 21:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. Sparrowsong 21:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Shaf I realize that. I've been working on WWiki and other stuff but I suppose we should at least try to edit one article each a day. We still don't have an official format for them, but we should make them like Bluestar for now. Just put all the characters' history up to the end of the Original Series, before Firestar's Quest. So far, the articles are a bit sloppy and a little too much like their WWiki counterparts, but we can change them around once we have more things set in stone.--Shaf Girl 15:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I understand that. :) I'll check on #gigglercatswiki more often.--Shaf Girl 00:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Goosefeather Okay, Goosefeather looks good. I'll polish it off later.--Shaf Girl 19:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey BSD, could we stop the whole formatting with the random stories (i.e. Stormfur's relationship with Dapplestink)? Right now, we need to focus on the basic format and history, similar to the WWiki format. We could add the weird stuff later.--Shaf Girl 19:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. The Bluestar article is a pretty good example of the format that GB and I were talking about.--Shaf Girl 21:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) We should probably delete the random crap on the articles that already have it. On the Bluestar page, it was added to the opening description, but Bluestar's "random crap" was fairly short, while other articles seem to have several paragraphs of it. ^__^ So, yeah, just delete it.--Shaf Girl 00:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) NO idea. Ask Antonio.--Shaf Girl 04:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) For now, just edit the articles without the template, and send the message around the wiki manually. Hopefully GB will remember this place and check up on us soon. I'll try to contact him through Darthipedia.--Shaf Girl 01:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we should. Because Warriors is a children's book. And I know lots of other people who'd be offended, too. Like... #My mom. #My ex-best friend. #Oprah Winfrey. All of whom either were raped or almost got raped once. Sparrowsong 21:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Um... May I ask what the purpose of this page is? ~Echos 22:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) List Oh, ok, sorry for having an opinion. As I said, it was just an attempt to prevent drama. Sparrowsong 00:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) '*Sigh* My apologies if that sounded hostile. I don't have a problem with humor like the Graystripe page. It's just overtly making fun of those things that bugs me. Like..."Caillou has cancer 'cause he's a baldy." Or those idiots who make YouTube videos saying "My Webkinz has AIDS! Unless this video gets favorited 75 times, he will die!" Sparrowsong 21:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Kay... Sparrowsong 01:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dear I'm sorry, BSD. I have been unfaithful to my lovah, Gigglercats Wiki. I'm just too busy. I've decided that I will pick one or a few days our of every month to go here and do some massive editing, because I'm too busy to come on here regularly.--Shaf